Rather than wear a wristwatch or carry some other dedicated timepiece, to tell the time some people instead rely on the clock feature of a portable electronic device, such as a cellular telephone or digital content player device. As an example of a digital content player device, Apple, Inc. offers a line of popular iPod® devices, including the new generation six iPod® Nano™, which has a high resolution 39 mm diagonal color screen, yet measures 38 mm H×41 mm W×9 mm D. The generation six iPod® Nano™ device has numerous applications, including music playback applications, a built in FM radio, and a clock function, to name a few.
Although many portable electronic devices include a clock function, it may not always be convenient for a user of these devices to access the portable electronic device to read the time. Indeed, the portable electronic device must be retrieved, e.g., from a pocket, and then held in the user's hand to be read. Moreover, with most portable electronic devices, including the Apple® iPod® Nano™ device, there are buttons and other interfaces which must be pressed in order to control the device, and situating the device where it can be viewed and controlled may at times be impractical.